1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of enhancing a channel capacity of a multi-transmit and receive antenna system in a wireless channel environment of a frequency band having a high directivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various schemes for enhancing a channel capacity based on a channel state in a wireless communication system have been researched.
In an environment such as an indoor environment in which a channel includes many multi-paths and scattering frequently occurs due to obstacles, a multi-antenna transmission and reception scheme of installing a plurality of transmit antennas and a plurality of receive antennas and thereby transmitting different data using the respective antennas may be employed.
In addition, a maximum ratio combination method in which a transmission apparatus may transmit the same data using a plurality of transmit antennas and a reception apparatus may group and thereby process signals using a plurality of receive antennas may be employed. Also, a beamforming method of enabling strength of a signal to be robust into a predetermined direction and thereby transmitting the signal using an array antenna may be employed.